Classification: Begonia elatior. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98BBPICOTEExe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia Elatior known by the varietal name xe2x80x98BBPICOTEExe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in a planned breeding program as a single plant in a group of plants of the parent cultivar in Amstelveen, Netherlands, in 1998. The new variety is a result of cross breeding of a variety of Begonia tuberosum (female) and a variety of Begonia socotrana (male). The new variety has more petals, larger leaves, and bigger flowers than xe2x80x98LOUISExe2x80x99 (unpatented). The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Aalsmeer in 1999. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. xe2x80x98Bbpicoteexe2x80x99 differs from both parent plants in terms of size, shape and growth habit.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse has a response time for rooting from a terminal cutting of 14 days.